1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to multiband antennae and, particularly, to a multiband antenna used in a portable wireless device.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Following the advancement in recent years of wireless communication technology, various wireless devices, such as mobile phones, global positioning systems (GPSs), wireless local-area networks (WLANs), Bluetooth and the like, have been developed. In such devices, antennae are indispensable. In different regions of the world, wireless communications use different frequencies. To cover as many frequencies as possible, antennae require a large frequency bandwidth. The wireless devices have further been faced with demands for smaller size, lighter weight and increased functionality. To meet such demands, the wireless devices tend to employ antennae with a more compact dimension, whereby, to be installed inside the devices, the antennae need to conform to a very small space, while still performing satisfactorily. However, decreased dimensions decrease the bandwidth thereof accordingly.
What is needed, therefore, is to provide a multiband antenna combining good performance and high bandwidth with small dimension.